A song of the past
by jtinoco59582
Summary: Percy grows up but slowly remembers a song of the past song by someone so impotent yet he can't remember them but they remember him and show up again for one last song


Percy was 8 years old wearing light blue pajama pants and shirt his hair was messy his hands on top of larger hands as a bigger body held him from the waist against a strong chest as the person's heartbeat played a lullaby to the song they sang

" when the darkness is near have

no fear I will be by your side to hold my hand and forget the sadness and pain as we walk to the gates of beyond you will happily rule and I your servant will kneel to your hopes and dreams

Sweet little child."

" that was beautiful Akysha, can you sing me another song?"

" thank you, Percy, okay um oh this song with work

Pass a cliff

See 3 red marked trees

go to the right

Down a slope of light

See a cave of gray take a look inside

A sapphire will glow at night

Follow the line in site

In the center, you stand

Before you open the gate

Call out its name, Avalon,

Was that a good song? Percy "

"Yeah it's was beautiful but why does it sound like a map Akysha?"

"Because its a legend Percy and legends hold lessons"

A knock on Percy's door got their attention before it opens to see the tired but smiling face of Sally Jackson

"Mommy! Your home" little Percy yelled jumping into Sally's

" Hello, Percy I missed you, Akysha thank you so much here's your payment for this week," she said reaching to pull money from her pocket when Akysha spoke

" please miss.Jackson keeps your money, Percy is one of my favorites to babysit."

"Akysha I can't do that you've helped so much, please take it, and please call me Sally, " asked Sally

" it's fine plus you do always give me blue candy when I come here its cool

By Percy" he says pulling the little boy to him

Percy rested his head on Akysha's shoulder holding tight not wanting the teen to go but unfortunately had to he felt his babysitter's shoulder blade length red hair that matched glowing green and brown eyes

" bye Akysha see you tomorrow," he said

Akysha put him down feeling the same as Percy then turned to Sally hugging her as well before walking out the door

But there would be no tomorrow for Akysha

Tomorrow on the news would show the dead body of an 18 teen-year-old boy how died saving a woman from being raped by 5 men

Percy waited for weeks, mouths but Akysha never came back his mother know what had happened but could not bear the thought of telling Percy that his father figure and older none related brother and best friend had died

At twelve Percy retrieved the lightning bolt the helm making the gods and goddesses promise to clam their children and welcome back Hestia and hades after that his life changed

He got the golden fleece restored the barrier and bright Thalia grace back to the camp half blood

He went to Huntresses to save the moon goddess and failed a promise

To the son of Hades when Nico's sister Bianca died for trying to get him the action figure he did not have he held the sky and was seen as a slightly better male than the rest

He is attached and helps a new friend named Rachel dare he then goes back to camp to play in the war games where he and Annabeth take up a quest to stop Luke's army in the labyrinth he and Annabeth meet 3 new people and a friendly hellhound, as well as official meeting, Hera the queen of the goddesses Percy has a dream and fear for a vengeance from Nico until all is cleared

Percy and Nico raise the dead and Bianca appears, who advises Nico to move on. Annabeth and the others get an automaton spider which leads them to the god Hephaestus' week Rachel is found out to be the new Oracle workshop they meet the goal and Nico pays a visit to Percy at his home and telling him that he has a plan to defeat Kronos.

And so that as how is life goes own with new adventures and hardships even losing his memory finally he kicks Kronos ass with the help of Annabeth and Luke how kills himself so that Kronos is not unleashed to hurt the other beings living on Gaia how is slowly waking

Now that Percy is 18 years old himself he must soon fight Gaia

With the help of the Romans hunters, amazons and more but little does he now that Akysha was no mortal he was no god or monster

Akysha was the reincarnation of Gaia her self how's body went to sleep from pain how is clawing himself out of his own coffin at this moment

End

A/u I would have put the rest of the books but no that's too long I love the Percy Jackson series but no

Akysha's true name is Avalon but due to teasing, he goes by his middle name

Pronounced A-key- sha

Akysha Name Means forever

Avalon name meaning

The name "Avalon" as used in the context of a feminine name, describes one who possesses beauty unrivaled by any other. In the modern context, those who possess the name Avalon are seen as 'One who is as rare as the legendary sword forged for king Arther', thus, "Avalon" is one of a kind person of such magnitude that all others have no choice but to bow down and submit themselves as none other than a subordinate. This is especially true in the context of intellectual superiority and unrivaled inner spirit.


End file.
